


Consequences

by MrProphet



Category: Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Consequences

It’s one of the ways that Time has the advantage of us. It’s always there first and the choice it offers is easy: ‘Do you want to live?’ ‘Do you want things as they were when you were happy?’ ‘Do you want another chance?’

  
_It’s never that simple, Sapphire._

It is for them. Life or death; which would you choose?

_Whatever was better for the universe._

I was speaking hypothetically.

_You can’t divorce the choice from the consequences. One life isn’t worth all of existence, and even one life altered will put everything at risk._

But they  _can_  ignore the consequences, because they don’t know them. Time knows, but it never tells, and there’s no-one there to gainsay it.

_I take your point._

Which leaves us to offer the tough choice.

_Is it so hard? One life for all of existence?_

But it’s the only life they’ll ever have. Is it so surprising that they want so much to hold onto it. And so few of them have any concept of their own significance.

_If they did, they’d just think it was a reason for them to survive._

Steel; you’re being uncharitable.

_The impending destruction of the universe wears on my temper._

Be nice.

_That’s your department._

Of course. They’re calling us. We’ve been assigned. Time to go.

_Oh yes; time indeed. Time to offer another hard choice to someone who thought they’d made an easy one._


End file.
